


【士海·ABO向】无题

by Ma_Festal_Cry



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Festal_Cry/pseuds/Ma_Festal_Cry
Summary: 海东渴望士。士知道这一点，但他不打算轻易标记他。因为他知道海东比他自己所以为的还要更爱惜自由。





	【士海·ABO向】无题

海东在发情期的时候非常麻烦。

无论是身为alpha的光夏海还是身为beta的小野寺雄介都深感这份麻烦，于是每到这段时候都会躲得远远的绝不出现。

每到这段时候，就只有士还会不怕死地任由海东待在自己身边。

士坐在客厅里，目光盯着今天的晨报，手边摆着一杯气味浓郁的咖啡。但咖啡的味道还是遮不住空气中飘散着的那份似有若无的甜味。

海东趴在桌边望着他。

“呐，士。你就那么喜欢看报纸吗？”

海东盯着士的眼睛，想从中看出这人的心思到底有几分投在了报纸上。但是他看不出什么来，士的目光依旧盯着报纸，没有转向他。

“我做什么与你无关吧。”士的视线随着报纸上文字的换行而轻微移动，“别在我身边打转好吗，去做你自己的事情。”

“我很无聊啊。”海东这么说着，略感满意地看着那人终于把目光从报纸上移开，看了他一眼，“不如士陪我做点有意思的事情如何？”

空气中的甜味缠人地加重。

士没有回答。他将视线又转回报纸上，端起手边的咖啡，凑近嘴边喝了一口。加了三份糖的咖啡今天尝不出什么味道。

“…….士，别看报纸了。”

海东不知什么时候绕到士的身后，用他那双擅长偷东西的双手从背后灵巧地将报纸抽走，扔在了桌上。然后那双手慢慢环住士的脖子。

“看看我吧。”

士无奈地皱皱眉，海东的指尖从他的脸颊和脖颈上划过，冰凉的指甲和体温微高的皮肤。那份像消毒水一样冷冽艳丽的甜味逐渐变得浓重起来，士知道海东在从背后贴近他。

“士……”海东总是不用费什么力气就能把他的名字念得十分诱人，那名字里带着的气声如同干渴的诉求一样在他的耳边骚动。

“…….你没打抑制剂吗。”他终于这么问。

“没有哦。”海东想起那支被他丢在抽屉深处的蓝色药剂，用轻飘飘的语气满不在乎地回答。

“为什么？”士的目光总算没有再回到报纸上。他现在任由那份报纸被扔在那里，伴随着正在逐渐冷掉的咖啡。“我不是已经把抑制剂买给你了吗。为什么不用？”

身后海东的动作停滞了一下。

“我不喜欢抑制剂。”海东终于拉远了一点他们之间的距离。他站起来，绕到士的身边去坐下。“再说，明明有士在，为什么我还要打抑制剂？”

“我可不是你的抑制剂。”士并没有顺着他的话接下去。海东明明离他更远了些，但他却敏锐地发觉那份腻人的味道越来越重。“何况，我们并不是番吧。”

“这种事情无所谓。”海东甚至没有给自己留一秒思考的时间，他的甜味急不可待地发散开来，“就算不是番也可以一起做爱吧？假如说士想要结成番也可以哦。”

士轻不可闻地哼笑了一声。

“你在笑什么。”海东轻轻地皱了皱眉，但士没有回答他的问题。海东不满地看了他一眼，随即转过身去跨坐在士的腿上。

甜味。浓烈的甜味。士一瞬间几乎不能呼吸了。他皱着眉屏息，而那个散发着甜味的源体正在无限接近他的脸。

“.……海东。”饶是士也开始感到难耐的燥热，他呼唤海东名字的声音里带着少许费力压抑的沙哑。  
“你不会到了这样还想叫我走开吧？”海东俯身在士的耳边轻咬，把他温热湿润的喘息毫不保留地送进士的耳朵里。他轻微地扭动着腰，像是无意识又像是有意地将自己的大腿在士的腿上轻蹭，虽然隔着几层布料，但士几乎可以肯定那条白色裤子的底下已经湿得一塌糊涂。“士……快碰我。”

门矢士终于还是叹了一口气。

士伸出一只手去环住海东不安分的腰，将人固定在自己怀里，无视掉海东在被触碰到的瞬间发出的颤抖的呜咽，另一只手解开了海东的皮带扣。  
“啊……士……”海东的手抵在士的肩上用力，不知道是想推开还是拉进。士的手从海东的长裤边缘伸进去，隔着内裤去抚摸底下的阴茎，海东敏感的身体一下子跳动起来。内裤果然都已经湿透了，无论是前面还是后面，都已经被发情期omega的体液彻底濡湿，给皮肤带来黏腻粘连的触感。浓厚的属于海东的甜味扑面而来，士觉得自己的脑子被薰得有点发晕。

他没注意到属于自己的信息素味道也开始扩散开来了。士用手隔着已经彻底湿透的内裤抚慰海东的阴茎，那东西在他轻车熟路的玩弄下不停地跳动、颤抖，无助地从尖端分泌出更多透明的液体。海东的喉咙里发出压抑的气音，他咬紧下唇靠在士的肩上，嘴里断断续续漏出破碎的细微呻吟。他的鼻子离士的腺体很近，可以清楚地闻到士信息素的气味正在扩散——极富侵占意味的麝香味，从空气里向四面八方延展开去，正逐渐地和海东冷冽的化学药品般的甜味化为一体。

海东深深呼吸了一口气，他们的信息素被中和而成的味道是温和的，这很不可思议，两种孤独的、剧烈的、侵略性的味道，混合在一起却意外地缓和下来。这味道总能抚平海东在发情期里变得躁动不安的情绪。

不知道士是不是也这么觉得，恍惚间海东有一瞬这么想着。

但士的心思难以捉摸，他现在仍将海东牢牢地固定在怀里，而那只手绕到背后去，那只被海东的股间弄得一片狼藉的手，沾满着全都是海东体液和味道的士的那只手，现在正用粘滑的食指沿尾椎将湿透的内裤从边缘勾下来。早已布满液体的后穴一瞬间接触到微冷的空气，海东不由得倒抽了一口气，全身一阵颤动的紧缩，穴口在空气中逐渐变得微凉的体液里不断张翕着。但士的手指立刻就阻止了这个反射性的动作。他的手上沾满了海东的情液，就着后穴不断分泌的粘滑液体将手指向穴口里伸去，略带强硬地用两根手指打开海东的身体。发情期的omega身体本就很容易被开拓，更何况海东渴望这个已经很久了。士的手指没费太大力气就伸了进去，就着窄穴内分泌的大量液体一点点地往里送。海东一边颤抖着一边喘息，手指毫无意识地紧紧扣住士的身体，窄热的甬道也急切地将入侵的异物裹住，仿佛想要吞噬、想要融化，恨不得把士就这么吞入自己的体内一样。配合着士手指在体内抽插的角度，他的腰部止不住地轻摇，急切地想将自身的饥渴和索求推进到更深入的地方。

“你放松一点。”士的声音不大。虽然语气还是和平时一样死要面子的强硬，但是却难得地将声音放得轻缓。

海东闻言停下了动作，他深吸了一口气，靠在士的肩上开始缓慢地调整呼吸。嗅着士的味道，他一点点尝试将全身的肌肉逐渐放松。能让海东乖乖听话的时间，大概也就只有这个时候而已。

感受到怀里的人正在将全身的紧绷感慢慢褪去，士继续把手指向更深处送。海东的内部柔软又温热，几乎像是要融化掉了一样，手指和着几乎盈满洞穴的液体在柔软的肉壁内缓慢抽插，稍有动作就发出淫靡的咕啾声，催生出更多的煽情的欲液从士的指缝流出穴口外。士的手指现在完全被海东的后面吞没，他先将海东柔软的穴口扩开来，又增加了手指的数量。在新的手指挤入体内的时候，海东从士的肩头发出了不满的哼声。“你到底……要磨蹭到什么时候……”他张开口，抱怨似地在士肩膀和脖颈连接处留下了一个不轻不重的牙印。

“……耐心点。”士不得不分出神去安抚发情期情绪不安定的海东，但他说话时意外发现自己的呼吸声也已经变得粗重起来。海东的敏感点在哪里他都清楚，于是他直接将指尖弯向那狭窄甬道中的某一点，如士所料，海东立刻就发出变了调的惊喘。士保持着一定的力道，缓慢而持续地揉弄着那点。海东带着甜腻鼻音的喘息声从耳边漾开，飘动在客厅的各个角落里，不知为何听得士心烦意乱。他揉着海东的脑袋将他的头向后拉，使海东像听话的小鹿一样随着士动作的牵引仰起了脖子。士看到他的喉结在颤动，从纤细的脖子中发出颤抖的细碎呻吟。于是他俯下身去，将那不断颤动的喉结含入口中，舔舐，轻咬，像是威吓又像是抚慰一般地将牙尖轻抵在海东的喉结上。他现在能感受到海东的全部颤抖，无论有多么细微，既是兴奋又是恐惧、既是绝望又是渴望的属于海东的颤抖。他现在像被成功捕获的猎物一样快乐，士的脑海里禁不住冒出这个念头。士的舌头从牙关里伸向前，如同瘙痒般轻轻地舔舐被牙齿抵住的前方，舌尖沿着海东喉结的形状轻佻地划着圈。海东忍不住发出了抽噎般的呼吸声，仿佛溺水的小动物一般，在士带给他的情欲浪潮之中一动不动地等待着死亡。士的舔咬化成轻吻，将舌尖的动作封结在他微凉的唇瓣之间。他的吻淌过海东的喉结，舌尖沿着喉管向上撩动，一路轻吻，到达他的下颚，到达他棱角分明的骨骼，到达他的唇底，到达他的齿间。海东渴望氧气般地张口迎合，他任由士的舌入侵到自己口中，而他自己的舌头和那入侵者的缠绕在一起，交换着唾液，像互相舔舐着彼此的两条蛇。

他是多么渴望被士的毒液注入啊。

士的手指贴在他的脑后，从发间向下划，带着轻柔又不可抗拒的力度，指尖掠过修长的脖颈，最后，压在了他后颈处的腺体上。“唔哼……！”海东一瞬间像抽痛一般在士的怀里挣扎了一下。士现在用指甲抵在他的腺体上，那尖利的触感令海东颤栗不已，但士的亲吻毫无犹豫地、更加深入地侵占着他，将他所有从喉咙深处发出的破碎呜咽都堵在口中。是士的味道。现在充斥着海东的大脑的，是属于士的alpha信息素的味道。仿佛要把“门矢士”以外的一切都从海东脑海中剔除一般，士的信息素气味不断在他的精神上横行蔓延，如同发烧的高热，像是病毒的传播般无从阻隔，直至令海东的眼角逐渐蓄起了生理性的泪水。海东的腰慢慢失去力气，仿佛肌肉的力量被抽离，他现在浑身变得瘫软。这使他不得不依靠在士的身上，而士也用臂弯接住了他缓缓脱力的身体。

在意识模糊的边缘，士终于结束了他的深吻。唇齿纠缠的链接断开的一刹那，冰冷的空气涌入海东微启的泛红唇舌之中，自由呼吸的凉意刺得海东一个激灵，睫毛间蓄满的生理性泪水像断线的液珠从眼角滚落下一颗来。士望着他轻笑，海东看不透这笑的意思。他的脑子现在已经不像刚才接吻时那么一片混沌了，找回了一丝理性和感官的知觉。他看到士望着他的眼睛，读不懂那视线背后是灼人的炙热还是冰冷，但他喜欢看这双轻微眯起的眼睛。士的目光现在紧锁在海东身上，这使海东感到一阵满足的颤抖。

他们的视线沉浮在彼此交互的喘息声中，互相纠缠进对方眼底深处，海东不禁望着士开口。“士……你到底进不进来……？”

“别急啊……”士将手指从海东底下的洞口拔出，发出“噗嗤”的水声，带起海东的一声惊喘。海东后穴流出的液体不断往下滴，连同落在士手上的也是。士褪下了自己的裤子，将手上的液体悉数抹在弹出的早已梆硬的阴茎上。海东低头看士的那根东西，粗壮的雄物抵在他湿滑一片的大腿内侧上，士正在用手揉弄着它，把海东的情液全部抹到自己阴茎的头部和柱身上去，不一会儿就在来自海东的黏腻体液的包围下变得光洁湿滑，显出更加诱人的颜色。海东情不自禁地咽了口唾液。士扶起他的腰，将那根东西沿着臀缝之间戳弄过去，最后对准在海东无比柔软的洞口上。海东听到自己的脑子里回响着血脉贲张的杂音。士俯身到海东耳边轻声说话，散发着麝香气味的声音就像恶魔诱惑的低语。他说：“……现在就进去。”

下一瞬间，是粗壮的柱体猛地撞入海东体内带来的侵入感。Alpha极具侵占意味的信息素猛地扩散开来，仿佛带有重力似地，压得海东动弹不得，只能在士的臂弯中狼狈地发出错乱的呼吸。海东倒吸着空气，仰起头发出语不成调的悲鸣，但身后的进犯毫不留情，一次又一次确实地碾进海东最毫无防备的深处。士用巨大的阴茎把海东的甬道撑得热辣发胀，发情期的omega在他的操弄下完全打开了身体，用于性爱的甬道顺从地变得柔软且溢满汁水，每次被凶狠地抽插都会发出愉悦般的噗嗤噗嗤的水声。在士不断的顶弄下，海东在士的身上随着他次次深入的动作而摇动着，他的嘴里断断续续地漏出被顶至最深处的破碎的呻吟，带着宛如哭泣的气音，就像仔猫的鸣叫那么动听。士听着海东情动的呻吟声，闷哼着把他自己无可压抑的喘息也掺杂进去，发情期的omega是令每个alpha都无法不缴械投降的武器，尤其当那个人是海东。士不受控制地把他自己在海东的体内埋得更深，再更深，用力地擦过海东身体里面最敏感的地方，红了眼般恨不得将抱在怀中的每一次颤抖和呻吟都牢牢锁在自己掌心。

“士……士……慢点、啊……”海东的声音极为动听，无论是什么，听在士的耳朵里都像是充满欢情的呻吟。狩猎者凭着本能判断到怀中猎物在极致癫狂中无所适从的快感，他去舔那脖子后面的腺体，海东的腺体现在正如同在快感浪潮中尖叫一般，疯狂地散发出凛冽的冰冷的化学甜味。在士那令人窒息的沉重闷热的信息素里，这股味道就像救赎一样带来一丝清凉的欲望。士像发狂地渴求一样去舔舐那股溢出的信息素的味道，下身一刻不停地冲撞着怀里的omega，听他发出迫近喊叫的淫乱呻吟，感受到他用细长的手指在自己背后留下一道又一道深刻的抓痕，然后那股信息素如同他那不断流水的下半身一样，淌溢出来。

“啊、啊……！士、士……不要、啊……士……啊！”海东真的在他怀里哭吗？那个海东，现在真的在他怀里一边哭泣一边扭动着，一边四下胡乱地挥发着信息素吗？士已经变得不正常的大脑在这个想法上停留了一会儿。他不该怀疑的。实际上，他们也并不是第一回做这事了。这就是海东啊，毫无疑问的就是属于omega一员的海东啊。如果是别的alpha，海东也会在他们的怀里像这样任由自己的信息素像个荡妇一样乱飘吗？士停住了这个想法，他不该思考这个问题的，于是他在想象中将这个念头掐死在自己脑海里。

士知道身为omega的海东想要什么，每次海东燥热难耐的发情期都是他陪他一起度过的。士能够带给他抚慰，带给他生理上无尽索求的满足。就像现在一样，士用粗硬的阴茎深深地打开海东身体的深处，顶进他在发情期张开的子宫口，让海东像是被贯穿一样反应过激地夹着他的顶端抽搐。

“士……士！那里、啊……不、不行了……士！”海东哭喊着，但却不是拒绝。那是想要，想要更多的意思。

士将尖利的牙齿抵在海东的腺体上。他口干舌燥，下体肿胀的疼痛和热得发晕的脑袋对海东气味的渴望都令他烦躁得快要发疯。他舔过那个腺体，一次又一次，但饥渴的感觉总得不到满足。他的腰完全随着本能自己动作，将肿胀的阴茎一下一下在子宫里冲撞，把身上的人干得香气四溢。士的喉咙里发出烦躁的低吼，这声音完全被海东的高声哭叫所盖过了，整个房间里现在充斥着两人混乱碰撞的信息素的味道，在海东情难自已的淫靡声调中激烈地搅合着。在士的操干下，有越来越多的液体流出来，打在士伸入子宫不断搅弄的阴茎上。

“士……士……”海东被他插着，颤抖着，神志不清地在呻吟里混进他的名字。海东念他名字时那声音真是该死的撩人的色情，士不止一次地这么想过。他的意识干涸得就像被烈日炙烤了十几年的沙漠，他闻到海东那迷人的味道散发得更猛烈了。那股该死的迷人的omega的味道，突然像泼出的水一样剧烈地钻进士的鼻腔。与此同时，士感觉到海东的内壁一阵阵抽搐般地缩紧， 将他深埋在海东体内肿胀的阴茎贪婪地往更深处吸吮，被顶弄时的声调也变了更为黏腻尾音。士突然感觉到一股热流向下腹冲撞而去。

他的大脑根本不给他反应的时间。

深埋在海东体内的欲望开始跳动了。士欺身过去咬住海东的后颈，一边加速着下身抽动的频率，一边如同饥渴的人在沙漠中挖掘水源一样用牙尖划开海东颈后的腺体。海东爆发出一阵哭叫，突如其来的快感以无法承受的巨大和快速像飓风一样席卷了海东的脑海。他的双腿不自觉地夹紧士，抽搐着，在士的利齿底下无法动弹地颤抖。  
“啊啊！啊……！嗯、嗯啊，士……士，啊、不要……不要啊、士……！”他睁大失神的眼睛，那里面现在只有战栗和欲望混杂着抖动的光影。他想尖叫，但却已经发不出声音了，喉咙里颤动着发出尖锐的气音，他嘶声尖叫着，在士的怀抱中颤抖着迎来高潮。快感的泪水不断从眼眶中积蓄满又源源不断落下，海东此刻什么也感受不到，什么也思考不了。就只有士，士埋在他体内成结射精的阴茎，士咬在他后颈的腺体上给他注入自己的信息素。这真好。海东感到一阵迷惑的恍惚。士的阴茎还在给他的子宫内壁射上滚烫的精液，后颈上的标记似乎已经完成了，士的唇正在从他的脖子上离开。一声难以察觉的叹息像没有重量的灰色羽毛一样落在海东的心底深处。这真好，他想。他终究还是要死在士的毒液里的。

海东的意识陷入了一片迷茫当中，是一种被填满的、安稳的、没有未来的空白。他不知道自己的高潮到底持续了多久，也不知道士是什么时候消退了结从他身体里抽出去的。当他再次回到正常的意识中来时，海东感觉到身体在发情期时被强加的那股躁动已经完全消失了。他现在躺在士的怀中，一根细针头埋在他的血管里，士正在给他注射什么药剂。

“……这是什么？”他没有动，任凭士将那管药剂慢慢地打进自己的血管里，对问题的答案好像也并不是十分好奇。

“是受孕阻隔剂。”士说着，将手上的药剂缓慢地打完，然后把针小心地从海东的手臂血管里拔出来，“如果不想怀孕的话，以后最好还是先把保护措施做好再跟人上床。”

海东撇了撇嘴。“可是我喜欢士射在我里面的感觉。”，他这么说。

“你不会喜欢怀胎十月没法偷东西的日子。”士将拔下来的针管随手扔到了垃圾桶里。

海东伸了伸酸痛的手臂，摸向自己的后颈。

“……临时标记？”

士并没有回答这个答案显而易见的问题。“下次记得自己打抑制剂。”

他放开了怀里的海东，挪到床的另一侧去背过身睡了。海东没有转身，他就着原来的姿势躺在士身边的另一半床上，看着士的背影。

空气中还留有性事残余的味道。海东将手按在后颈的临时标记上，他现在带上了士的味道，把他自身原本过于激烈的气味中和得很好。这味道在未来一周内会逐渐消退，在发情期结束后，他的信息素气味又会变回原本冷冽的消毒水甜味，又会变回原本的海东大树的味道。

落在海东心底的，如同灰尘一样的灰色羽毛慢慢消失了。他感到一阵倦意，可能是刚才的性爱太累了，可能是发情期兴奋的身体让他好几天没有得到很好的休息了。

他就这么望着士的背影，缓缓地闭上了眼睛。在这张布满了两人信息素味道的床上，陷入了沉稳的安眠。


End file.
